dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
You Who Rolled In Unexpectedly
Details *'Title:' 넝쿨째 굴러온 당신 / Neongkuljjae Gulleoon Danshin *'Also known as:' Unexpected You / My Husband Got a Family / You're a Stroke of Good Luck / You Tumbled Into My Life *'Previously known as:' 날 봐 귀남 (Look At Me Gwi Nam) *'Genre:' Family, romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 58 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Feb-25 to 2012-Sep-09 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 19:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' You Who Rolled In Unexpectedly OST Synopsis Now he has a family! Now she has in-laws! Grandmother-in-law, mother-in-law and three sisters-in-law! The whole package just rolls into her life!! Growing up, Cha Yoon Hee had suffered enough from family conflicts between her mother and her paternal grandmother. She doesn’t want to get married so that she wouldn’t have any in-laws to cause trouble. However, she meets the perfect match – A Korean-American adoptee currently working at a general hospital in Seoul. He’s smart and his family lives in New York. Isn’t he the perfect bridegroom? It seemed like Yoon Hee could go on with happy honey moon life forever. However, fate isn’t usually that kind. Her husband finds his biological family, which means Yoon Hee now has in-laws. What is worse and unbelievable is that her in-laws are the next-door neighbors who pick fights with Yoon Hee all the time. Yoon Hee’s life with in-laws starts like this. Living with enemies as one family.. Would it ever be possible?--KBS World User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Yoon Hee & Gwi Nam Couple *Kim Nam Joo as Cha Yoon Hee *Yoo Joon Sang as Bang Gwi Nam / Terry Kang **Hong Hyun Taek as child Gwi Nam ;Seniors in Bang Gwi Nam's family *Yoon Yeo Jung as Uhm Chung Ae *Jang Yong as Bang Jang Soo *Kang Boo Ja as Jun Mak Rye ;Maternal aunts *Yoo Ji In as Uhm Bo Ae *Yang Hee Kyung as Uhm Soon Ae ;Cha Yoon Hee's family *Kim Young Ran as Han Man Hee *Kim Yong Hee as Cha Se Joong *Jin Kyung as Min Ji Young *Kang Min Hyuk as Cha Se Kwang ;Bang Gwi Nam's family *Kim Sang Ho as Bang Jung Bae *Nah Young Hee as Jang Yang Sil *Shim Yi Young as Bang Ko Ok *Kwak Dong Yun as Bang Jang Goon ;Sisters-in-law *Yang Jung Ah as Bang Il Sook *Jo Yoon Hee as Bang Yi Sook *Oh Yeon Seo as Bang Mal Sook ;Other people *Lee Hee Joon as Chun Jae Yong *Kim Won Joon as Yoon Bin *Kim Hyung Bum as Nam Nam Goo *Kim Hyung Jin (김형진) as Tae Young *Choi Yoon So as Kang Hye Soo *Kang Dong Ho as Han Kyu Hyun *Kwak In Joon as PD Ji *Lee Do Hyun as Ji Hwan *Lee Jae Yong as Jae Yong's father *Lee Ji Oh as Park Man Shik *Park Soo Jin as Song Soo Ji *Hwang Dong Joo as Fake Gwi Nam *Min Woo Ki as Arrogant boy 2 *Yoo Pil Ran (유필란) as Young newlywed bride *Park Eun Young (박은영) *Jung Soo In *Ahn Won Jin ;Cameo Appearances *Kim Seung Woo as Exam-taking student *Song Geum Sik as Bang Jung Hoon *Kil Yong Woo as Gwi Nam's adopted father *Kim Chang Sook as Gwi Nam's adopted mother *Kim Seo Hyung as Jae Yong's first sister *Jo Ha Rang as Jae Yong's second sister *Lee Je In (이제인) as Jae Yong's youngest sister *Yoo In Young as Yoo Shin Hye *Lee Soo Geun (이수근) as Yoo Bin's former manager *Kim Joon Hyun (김준현) as variety show PD *Lee Jong Park as singing instructor *Cha Tae Hyun as Cha Tae Bong *Yang Hee Eun (양희은) as Radio DJ *Sung Si Kyung as Sung Si Kaeng *Ji Jin Hee as pastor *Shin Se Kyung as Shin Se Kyung *Lee Jung Shin as Bang Mal Sook's blind date man *Lee Hye Young as popular actress *Song Joon Geun (송준근) as popular actor *Hong Eun Hee as Hong Eun Hee *Hwang Kwang Hee as ZE:A member (popular idol group member) *Park Hyung Shik as ZE:A member (popular idol group member) *Kim Dong Joon as ZE:A member (popular idol group member) *Jung Hee Chul (정희철) as ZE:A member (popular idol group member) *Kim Jong Min (김종민) as audition judge *Kim Jang Hoon (김장훈) as Kim Jang Hoon (Yoon Bin's fellow artist) *Kim Kyung Jin as man at Plastic Surgery Clinic *Park So Young (박소영) as Yoon Bin's fan *Jung Kyung Mi (정경미) as Yoon Bin's fan's mother *Ban Min Jung as Seo Yoo Rim *Park So Hyun as radio DJ *Lee Ji Young as PD Bae *Kim Hee Ra *Lee Jong Rae *Kim Kyung Ryong *Tak Jae Hoon *Jun Soo Kyung *Lee Ju Ah as Yoon Mi So *Jun Sung Ae * Min Byung Ae Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Kim Sung Geun *'Producer:' Park Ki Ho, Lee Jang Soo *'Director:' Kim Hyung Suk *'Screenwriter:' Park Ji Eun Episode Ratings See You Who Rolled In Unexpectedly/Episode Ratings Recognitions ;2013 40th Korea Broadcasting Prizes *Best Full-Length Drama ;2013 49th High1 PaekSang Arts Awards *Best New TV Drama Actor (Lee Hee Joon) ;2012 KBS Drama Awards *Grand Prize (Daesang) (Kim Nam Joo) *Top Excellence Award, Actor (Yoo Joon Sang) *Excellence Award for Serial Drama, Actress (Yoon Yeo Jung) *Supporting Actor Award (Kim Sang Ho) *Supporting Actress Award (Jo Yoon Hee) *Newcomer Actor Award (Lee Hee Joon) *Newcomer Actress Award (Oh Yeon Seo) *Best Couple Award (Yoo Joon Sang and Kim Nam Joo) *Best Couple Award (Lee Hee Joon and Jo Yoon Hee) *Writer Award (Park Ji Eun) ;2012 20th Korean Culture Entertainment Awards *Drama Acting Daesang (Kim Nam Joo) *Drama PD Award (Kim Hyung Suk) *Drama Top Excellence Award ;2012 Grimae Award *Best Actress Award (Kim Nam Joo) ;2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards: *Top Excellence Actress Award (Kim Nam Joo) *Excellence Actor Award (Yoo Joon Sang) *Rising Star Award (Oh Yeon Seo) *Rising Star Award (Kang Min Hyuk) *Writer Award (Park Ji Eun) ;2012 5th Korea Drama Awards *Grand Prize (Daesang) (Kim Nam Joo) *Best Drama *Best Screenwriter (Park Ji Eun) *Excellence Actor Award (Lee Hee Joon) *Jury Special Award, Actor (Lee Hee Joon) *Best Child Actor (Kwak Dong Yun) External Links *Official site *Daum Movie site Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:KBS